


Getting too Old

by HurricaneHannah



Series: Transformers Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/HurricaneHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Primus, curse this fragen sand." Jetfire cursed at the coarse grains as they ground into his energon deprived, damaged frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting too Old

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on **Fanfiction** & **DeviantART** on July 14th, 2011]  
>  \- transpiring during Revenge of the Fallen | taking place during the off-screen time between Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots leaving Jetfire to find the Matrix of Leadership and his arrival on the Egypt battle scene.  
> \- Transformers © Hasbro.

He was getting too old for this shit.  
  
"Primus, curse this fragen sand." Jetfire cursed at the coarse grains as they ground into his energon deprived, damaged frame.  
  
His optics' were trained on the already heated battle. The earth shattering tremors and explosions of sand, dust and fire served to remind the SR-71 Blackbird of his mission; get to the Prime and assist in killing the Fallen. That was until more of the deserts sand began to lodge itself deeper in the cracked and rusted areas of his bipedal mode.  
  
He reiterated himself; he was getting _way_ too old for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was requested by a mutual friend of mine on **DeviantART** , **_PhoenixPrime_** _[now known as **Chiixil-84** ]_.  
> Her request: _"Revenge of the Fallen Jetfire."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Considering it took him awhile to arrive at the battle and that earlier in the movie he stated that his boosters were fried; it is a safe guess that he had to walk most of the way._


End file.
